Miniaturized microphones are nowadays increasingly being produced as MEMS microphones (=microelectro-mechanical system) with the aid of micromechanical structuring technology from a crystalline material, in particular a semiconductor material. In this case, in general an electrically conductive membrane serves as an acoustoelectric sound transducer, said membrane forming a varying capacitance with respect to a counterelectrode under the action of sound.